What We Never Knew
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: I know who I am. I know when and where I was born. Yet when I moved to Detroit following a lead about another one of us I didn't know it would end like it did. We thought we were alone. For the longest time we knew we were alone. But we were wrong, we always had been wrong. Prowl X OC X Jazz
1. Chapter 1

What We Never Knew

_**Summary: **__I know who I am. I know when and where I was born. Yet when I moved to Detroit following a lead about another one of us I didn't know it would end like it did. We thought we were alone. For the longest time we knew we were alone. But we were wrong, we always had been wrong.  
_

_**A/N: **__So thanks for clicking on the little link for this story. This is just something that I have been thinking about for a while. So I am going to be switching back between this and Better World just so I don't get burned out on one story._

* * *

I gawked at the ceiling. My body ached and screamed at me for doing it. I smelled and was sticky yet the only thing I could focus on were the black dots that sprinkled the space above my head. It was strange to see and they started to make patterns like the stars do. Little animals and other things looking back at me, now that was creepy. The bed I was laying on jumped with the weight of someone else sitting down. I moaned at the movement.

"Oh for the love of the Gods it wasn't that bad." The voice was smooth like silk but the tone was a rough as sand in your shorts.

"I'm just a lowly street artist, not some fitness guru, Kali!" I whined sliding off the bed to the cool wood floor and shut my brown eyes. You know that feeling when someone is watching you, yeah having that currently. I opened one eye to look up at her. Hanging over the bed was a five foot nothing woman that struck fear into her students, which currently included me. Her sharp blue eyes watched me though short amber locks daring me to whine again.

"Angela, it was only two hours. We barely…" She started drying her hair with my purple spotted green towels. Or was it a purple towel with green spots. Either way it was a hair dye accident gone horribly wrong.

"I'm weak and pathetic. After five minutes of walking I get tired." Yeah so I was exaggerating I was a gymnast years ago but had to quit and yet I kept up with training but come on. Two hours of hardcore workout and she's not even winded. So yes I am weak and pathetic compared to her.

She scoffed at me and rose from the bed. She walked away into the closet. Well partly in the closet it was only a foot deep so the door was open all the time. Kali started to pull on a dark hoodie and tight bike shorts. I watched her trying to keep a smile off my face I was pretty content with my life. "If I can't expect my girlfriend to keep up with me then how can I expect it from my clients?"

And it just turned awkward. I winced at her words. "Um…you said the 'G' word."

Turning she shot me a glare. "Oh yeah I forgot!" Shit. I pissed her off, I'm dead. I slowly pulled myself up to lean with my back against the bed and my legs sprawled out in front of me. "The person I spend time with, confide in, go on dates with, kiss, and have sex with isn't my girlfriend!"

She grabbed her bag and stepped over me walking out of the room. "Wait, Kali!" I yelled leaning forward before hearing the door slam. Dropping my head back it bounced on the bed then pulling myself to my feet, I headed towards my little bathroom. It was still warm from Kali taking a hot shower to help her muscles. I stripped out of my black sports bra and bike shorts which I swear look better on Kali then me and stepped into my stone mosaic shower stall.

It had been Kali's idea of a bonding project. She said it would bring us closer. Yeah eight hours of work with the two of us crammed in the small stall. It brought us close all right. I got a bruised rib from the closeness.

Turning on the water I leaned into the wall my forehead resting on it letting my mind wander. It's not like I'm in the closet or anything. I have no emotional connection with anyone, men or women. I don't really find myself looking towards spending time with Kali but it wards off the loneliness. Kali will mumble I love you to me now and again and I just can't say it back. If I did I would be lying. I feel nothing emotional towards her or any of my past partners, well accept one but that was before I knew. See I can't even call them lovers because it has no meaning to me. That is why being called her girlfriend bothers me. I prefer partners.

"Now I'm just justifying it." I mumbled stepping from the shower. Wrapping one of my dye splotched towels around me I walked through the bedroom to the rest of the apartment.

My apartment wasn't much. It was in the first floor of an old house that had been divided several years before I moved to Detroit. Besides the bedroom and bathroom everything else was in one large room. A brick chimney with some of the mortar half covering it sat across from the door. In front of that was a broken legged coffee table and a worn out blue couch. What can I say I slept on it for almost a year before I had enough spare money for a bed. A few posters littered the walls of bands, and movies along with my wonderful degree in art that got me to this amazing life. Bitter? Who's bitter?

I grabbed a RC cola, breakfast of champions from the fridge and leaned against the only window in the whole apartment. My view of the street was half blocked by an ancient oak tree that leaned to one side. Beyond that was an iron wrought fence around the small yard that I am convinced is older that the house and tree combined. I could see the sun light slipping down the black cracked pavement. I sighed pushing off the sill to cross the room. I deposited my drink on the dresser and the towel over the closet door.

Dressing in dark blue jeans and an orange hoodie that was ratty and paint stained I paused to pull on black combat boots and finish my soda. Crumpling the can in my hand I tossed it to the sink and grabbed a worn green half army bag that had once been my second cousin's.

Checking the contents I spotted my folding easel, paintbrush roll, and paint with pen, pencil, canvas and paper tucked tightly in the back. Grabbing my wide brim leather hat from the floor where it must have landed after Kali stormed out I left the apartment for the park.

This had been at one time the better part of the city. The houses once stood as monuments to the money and imagination of the people here. Now were deserted or condemned, forgotten by the world around them. The city board was trying to get rid of all the old buildings to upgrade to all high rise apartments and offices. Sure time and progress marches on but we can't forget where we once were and see the beauty in them. Also if they did that people like me and other street performers would not only have the street our place of business but of residence.

I've lived on the streets before and I refused to go back to it, again. Yet it did come with a several major benefits. The latest was my painting skill.

The pavement gave way to grass and I set up my spot for the day. I stood looking over the view of Sumdac tower. It was what people wanted to buy an image of the future world done in the old way. Most people snapped a picture but many wanted a painting. I never like painting what people want but I had to pay rent and put some kind of food in my stomach. It may sound weird that a practicer of old would come to Detroit, the start of the new technical revolution but I had my reasons. My stomach growled loudly, so I put my wandering mind away and got started.

After several hours and just a many small paintings an explosion echoed through the air. I looked up to see the tower smoking or dust flying I wasn't sure. I could hear sirens roaring through the air as Captain Fanzone's little yellow bug flew around back of the building, instinctively I started to pack up my stuff.

Cops and I have never seen eye to eye. Fanzone and I had already had our run in for the week so I was going to split until I heard Sumdac, yelling about his daughter. I froze on the spot. Shit kids, my only weakness. Well that and puppies but come on no one can resist that puppy begging look. To make matters worse the kid was in danger. Fuck me! I dropped my bag and shot across the plaza dogging people and emergency vehicles. I reached Isaac Sumdac and grabbed his shoulder.

"Where was she last?" I spoke quickly.

Sumdac looked at me for a seconded then responded "In the factory." I nodded and shot by the emergency workers. "Her name is Sari!" He shouted as I whipped around a corner.

"Who doesn't know your kid's name?" I mumbled vaulting over some fallen wreckage. I paused as the building rumbled again. Dust drifted down as I glanced around. "Sari!" Yelling I cup my hands over my ears to listen. Slowly I turned until I heard it, a short yell.

I took off towards it. My boots thudded in the empty wrecked halls so I had to stop again. I stayed very still and closed my eyes to listen better.

"Spark-Plug give me back my key."

I went towards the voice. The building shook again and it a piece struck the side of my face. I touched it drawing back a wet substance. Looking up I saw more coming down. I dove forward and rolled to my feet. The path back was sealed. Coming to a stop in front of a wall of rubble I pounded on the wall. It shook and wobbled. "Sari are you in there!?"

"Is someone there?" There was no fear in her voice that I could tell.

"Stay back from the wall." I pressed once more on the wall and stepped back. Taking deep breaths I focused on a single spot on the wall with my eyes shut tight. It had been so long since I had done this, used this power. I could feel the power vibrating around me, pressing forward on the wall and I dashed towards it. Flipping I connected both feet with the wall and enough of it gave that I followed my feet through. Landing in a crouch with one hand on the ground and the other behind me I opened my eyes.

A little girl looking no older than eight or nine with mocha skin and red pigtails stared at me. She was wore a yellow dress and held onto a little cybernetic dog. Strangely she didn't have a speck of dirt on her. I stood carefully brushing myself off. "You alright?" Then she exploded.

"Oh my Gosh! That was so cool! The way you burst through that wall." She yelled then began making crashing sounds as she dropped the dog to wave her arms around wildly. I grinned and glanced around as she continued to rant. There was a slightly open path leading down the hall. I extended my left hand and raised two fingers focusing my energy again. It seemed clear for a length. "Oh I'm Sari by the way." I heard as she pulled on my hoodie.

I glanced down at her. "Name's Angela. I think we can get out this way." I offered her my hand.

She stayed silent for a few moments then taking my hand she spoke. "Your eyes are glowing blue."

"Yeah I know. They do that from time to time." I said leading her down the hall with her dog a few steps behind her. I listened to the sounds around us of crumbling building and military grade weaponry firing outside. I felt her tug on my hand as we entered another room.

"This is leads to the parking garage." I nodded and took the lead again. We quickly made it down the damaged hall and out into the open only to come face to face with… I don't even know what it was but it was huge, ugly, and gross. I tightened my grip on the girl and ran.

We didn't get far as a large tentacle-like thing slammed down in front of us. Yeah I have seen enough Anime to know where with is going. Turning we sprinted off. Sari stumbled and I lost my grip on her hand. Pausing I turned to see her start to scream as a tentacle went towards her.

Did I mention I have a weakness for kids in danger? Yeah obviously my power of reason shuts down and I just react.

"Sari!" I shouted before shoving her down. The appendage swung over her and collided with me. It knocked the wind out of me as I doubled over on to it. The thing switched directions and I was flying through the air. I got a breath just in time to lose it again as my back slammed against a wall. I crumpled to the ground.

Balancing on my one hand I was gasping for air trying to sit up. It sounded like water rushing in my ears as I focused on Sari. That thing had grabbed her. "Sari." I managed softly. Then the strangest thing happened five of the vehicles sitting there changed. They transformed into robots.

* * *

_**A/N: **__So what did ya think? I think this is one of the longest chapters I have ever written. So please if I can get __**4**__ reviews I will continue this._


	2. Chapter 2

What We Never Knew Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__HavocFury, ringo-tensai, Girl Supersonicboy, Goginzu and Autobot Mechanical-operations thank you all for the reviews and thanks to everyone reading this story. Sorry about the cruddy summary before I forgot what I was doing with that, Lol. Um, Ew I just said "lol". Gross, any ways on to the story._

* * *

I must have passed out because the next thing I remember happening was flashing blue and red lights cutting though the dark. Sitting up from the concrete I pressed my paining back into the cold wall behind me. I scrubbed my face trying to get my eyes to focus and to warm up my chilled skin. I felt the dried blood flake under my palms.

"Put your hands above your head!" Echoed a voice though the car parking garage where I had landed. I looked around for the voice when my eyes landed on feet in the entrance. Giant. Metal. Feet. It had to be those strange robots from before. Slowly after forcing my cold joints to respond I staggered over to the entrance.

Leaning on the opening wall I looked up. Before me stood five robots none appeared to be like any issued bot in the city. For one they were all too tall and by the way Sumdac was acting he did not design them.

The tallest was red and blue. He held himself with some pride but there was a drop in his shoulders that said he tried to carry and take to heart everything that happened. Next was a red and white bot. He had a broken chevron on his forehead and looked old and tired of everything. Taking the symbol on his armor as a sign he was a medic of some kind. There was a bulky green bot with a soft look to his face. The shortest was a yellow and black bot with horns on his head and a wild look in his eyes. The last was a black and gold bot with what seemed to be short wings on his back. He really didn't seem to be very happy being here.

They raised their hands above their heads in almost a threating gesture. I took a step to the rear and winced. My back was killing me. I needed to get home. I needed a dose of energy. There were some more words exchanged. Sari sprinted over to her dad from within the group of bots and fear struck me. Wanting to shout to see if she was alright it froze in my throat as the black and gold bot looked my ways. It was as if he sensed me or just my anxiety for wanting to check on the little girl.

Either way it seemed like his visor locked directly on me. I couldn't help flinching at the ache that split across my chest. My hand fled to it and I pushed off the wall tearing my eyes away from the bot. Somehow I made my way unseen back to where I had left my things. Unsurprising it was all gone.

"Perfect." I moaned trying to think how much money I just lost. "Damn they got my brushes too." They were old and not worth much to a pawn show or anybody who didn't really know a thing about art. Maybe a historian might see their value. "They'll end up on the dump."

"You did a very brave thing."

A cry of surprise leapt from my throat as I spun around towards the intrusive voice. Losing my balance another cry escaped but this one was in pain as I landed on my backside. With tears pricking my eyes, I looked up to see the black and gold bot from before crouching down a hint of guilt on his face.

"I did not mean to frighten you." He reached out his hand. It was large compared to mine as I slowly rested my hand in his and a small jolt flew across our hands. Yet for the best intentions neither of us flinched or maybe I was the only one to feel it. The bot helped me to my feet. "You are not injured, are you?"

"No I'm fine." I pulled my hand away and put it to my lower back.

"As I said you did a brave thing trying to rescuing Sari." His gaze was fixed on me as if gauging my response.

"Yeah brave…" I spoke scanning the ground spotting a paint brush. All hope is not lost. "…and stupid." I mumbled picking up the brush. I sighed studying the cracked wood handle marred with red paint. I'm going have to replace everything I lost. Will I even end up with enough for rent? If I cut out using the bus for the rest of the month and don't really buy any groceries then I should be okay. I grunted and dropped my hands to my side. This is going to suck.

"Is everything alright?" I looked back up at the bot. He was holding the hand that I had touched to his chest with a strange look to his face. Well I think it was strange. How do giant robots look normally?

"I should be asking you that." I pointed with the brush at his hand. "Something wrong with that?" He paused and then jerked it down like nothing happened. "Yeah okay…" I started as I turned away. "Listen bot I have…"

"Prowl."

"What?" I looked over my shoulder.

"My designation is Prowl." He said touching his chest.

I was strongly reminded of Tarzan except without the long flowing hair and apes. "Alright." I said spinning slowly. "My…" what was the word he used? "…designation is Angela Benet."

"Angela Benet." He seemed to maul over the name for a moment then nodded deciding on something. "Angela Benet I…"

"Look Prowl I have to be going. I have some things to replace." Turning the paintbrush over in my hand I released a sigh. "And a long walk home." I stuck it behind my ear and started to leave.

"Very well Angela Benet. We shall meet again."

"Sure whatever you say Prowl." I waved him off adding silently. "Let's hope not." I rubbed my backside as I walked way. "I can't take another monster smack down like that in this form without needing major repairs."

I found my way home a few hours and a lot of pain later. I opened my door and paused. It was unlocked. Never leave the door unlocked in Old Detroit that was a rule to live by, if not you normally died by it. Slowly I pressed open the door. I could see the kitchen but nothing looked like it was missing. Yet really who would steal from a kitchen, especially one as shabby as mine. Cautiously I stepped in with the only weapon I had handy a hundred year old paintbrush.

"Hello?" I called. "Look I don't have anything to steal." There was no answer. "Well if you do find anything, I'll split it with you fifty/fifty." Still no answer, the apartment was dark except for the light in the bedroom. Okay this was getting creepy. I'm just praying I don't run into the Freddy or Jason because I would scream like a little girl. That would just damage my ego more than anything else. Carefully I avoided the creaky spot on the floor and approached the room.

I peered into the room to see a mass in my bed. Soft almost crying sounds came from it. Reaching out I shoved the mass and readied myself for a fight. Dishevel amber hair popped out from under my covers and red rimmed blue eye turned towards me.

"Kali?" I questioned dropping my guard. She shot out of my bed blankets wrapped around her legs and slammed into me crying while baring herself into my chest. I held back a cry of pain through gritted teeth. "What is wrong with you?"

"I saw you on the news that thing tried to kill you!"

Technically it was defending itself and most likely getting revenge of being used as a test subject but that was another issue. I was still confused with her. "So why are you here?" Kali pulled back, surprise and the beginnings of anger crossed her face. Oh this wasn't going to end well.

"What do you mean why am I here? I thought you were dead."

"So you came to my apartment?"

"Yes." She slapped my shoulder hard. "I wanted to be near things that remind me of you."

That's when I noticed she was wearing my giant size Pittsburg Steelers jersey and clinging to an old stuffed husky I had kept. A bit of anger spiked. She went through my keepsake box. It was bits and pieces of my past something to remember that time does keep moving. Yet it was private. No one was to know what was in it. If they figured out the truth, figured out who or what I was I would need to report it to the Council.

They were our leaders. Not the wisest or the smartest but the oldest of us. Yeah I think it's stupid too. The Council laid down the laws, passed out search areas and tried to keep us out of the spotlight. I was on rough patch with them as it was. I shook my head and focused a glare on Kali.

"Look I'm sorry you thought I was dead but that doesn't give you the right to go through my stuff." I snapped ripping the husky from her hands. I liked my life outside of the walls most of my kind lived behind and I wasn't giving it up because some human became too attached. Pinching the brim of my nose I sighed. "Look you need to leave."

"What?" This point Kali was a swirl of emotions and I just wasn't clear on which she had settled on.

"Give me my shirt and my key and just leave." I said extending my hand.

"Did you ever love me?" Kali whispered holding the shirt.

"No." It was cold. It was short. It was the truth. I looked away from her.

"You bitch!"

My head jerked up in time to catch Kali snapping the shirt quickly and basically wrapping it around my head. I suddenly had a falling sensation and slammed hard on my ass. Rolling over I pulled the shirt off and started to get up when a foot connected with my abdomen. I let out an undignified sound and dropped onto my back again. Closing my eyes I tried to let the pain settle.

"We've been together for two years!" Oh yeah Kali was… well furious is a nice term for it, fucking perfect. Better keep my eyes open. "I cared about you!" Her foot rose as if to step on me. "I loved you!" She screamed bringing her foot down.

I caught it with relative ease. Normally I would let her rant it out then proceed to ask her to leave again. I was tired, in pain and annoyed, screw her damn emotions. She looked down at me shocked as I shoved up and to the side. Kali landed on the bed with a soft grunt.

"Look…"I stood slowly. "I don't want to have to hurt you but you are pushing on my restraints here." I lifted her from the bed and glared. "I want you out. I'll let you in once more to get your things but now you need to get out."

She was pulling at my hands locked on her collar, slight panic in her eyes. "Your eyes…" I winced letting her go and backed away. I had seen the blue glow on her face and didn't react to it. I forgot to hide it. It was all just too much for one day. I took several deep breaths then looked back at her, wanting to talk. Yet she wouldn't. Fear was the only thing written across her face. It always was when humans found out about us, it had always been like this. They are a simple race and fear what they do not understand and what they fear they destroy. This is why we hide, why we don't let them know about us. The children are more willing to accept differences in someone unless they have been taught otherwise.

"Kali…" I said gently.

"You're a freak don't come near me!" She screamed pushing off the bed and rushing by me.

"Wait, don't…" I snapped turning to go after her when the pain in my body echoed through my system. I slammed a shoulder into the door frame to keep my balance. She slammed the door shut behind her and was gone, for good this time. Gods, this is too much for one day.

I put the shirt and husky back in my box and went to lock the door. Stopping in the kitchen I opened a locked drawer and pulled out a metal box. Opening it I stared down at the glass vile filled half way up with a pinkish purple liquid. Rubbing my face I sighed. I hated taking this stuff but I needed minor repairs and my systems needed the boost. It was like a drug to my kind. A little boosted your system but a lot and it reacts like a heroin addiction. You need more and more to curve the pain, the want, the burn. It eats away at you till you are nothing but a husk. We lost a lot of warriors when this stuff was discovered, so many got hooked before we fully understood it.

I assembled the needle and lifted the bottle. A warm chill ran though me. My hands were shaking and I suddenly felt a twinge of need. Memories of the euphoria rang though my mind telling me to take it. My stomach spun in pain and I leaned forward over the sink. Nights of loud music, groups of bodies sweating and grinding on one another echoed through my mind. The high and the pleasure followed by the sickening crash.

Looking at the drug in my hand I put it back in the box. I just couldn't do it. I could but I shouldn't. I was fine; a few days laid up in bed will take care of the bruises and pains. It wasn't needed. I put it away and went to bed. A cold burn ran though me as I wrapped myself into my blankets, trying to forget about the need calling me back.

* * *

_**A/N: **__So what do you think? A lot happened in this chapter and a few things I didn't expect. Well sorry about the wait I don't know what happened but I hope you enjoyed this chapter in What We Never Knew. Also as another note I will be following the timeline of the story and basing it off that it is 2050 because I can't remember whether it was 2050 or 2150. If any one is sure which one drop me a line, Kay? Also you will see more after effects of the episodes then the episodes themselves because I hate rewriting a character into episodes. Now I'm just rambling. -.- Well good reading._


	3. Chapter 3

What We Never Knew Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Um hello everyone. I realized that the beginning of the next chapter actually fit better at the bottom of this chapter so here's the updated part. __**So Everyone Good Reading!**_

I had been right a week later my sluggish systems had cleaned up the bruising and there was only a little soreness left. I had a scar on my right temple from the building debris. Over the next month I packed up Kali's things and put them by the door; if she ever came back for them. Under my bed I found my old bag. It had a full easel strapped to the bottom of it and inside were a few broken sheading brushes. And to my luck the art supply store was having a sale on canvas and paint over the span of two weeks I bought what I needed.

Over this time span of I had heard stories of the robots I had seen. They were called Autobots. They were aliens stranded on earth. Their leader was Optimus Prime. I think this is where the facts stop and the rumors begin because I started hearing some wild stories; things like they had kidnapped Sari Sumdac and were forcing her father to repair their ship. Or that they drew energy from organic creatures and other crazy things. I dismissed them only because I had been face to face with the black and… with Prowl and I didn't get that reading off of him.

It was about early morning when I decided to head to the island outside of Detroit. I had been taking a few commissions and I was tired of people asking for Autobot paintings and me having to tell them that I don't have any. Which they would go either two ways one was to chew me out and leave while the other was making me paint their ugly dog. Don't get me wrong; I love dogs but these people had some ugly dogs. Yet with those commissions I was able to save some money to catch the ferry over.

Making my way to the docks on foot I heard people taking about that dinosaur educational thing or whatever it was. Something had happened, an accident. The three main robots had been nearly totaled. Rumors were that it was one of the Autobots' fault either the big green one; whose name was something from a ship or the little yellow one; with the name Hornet (I believe), depending on who you asked.

It was hard to get away from the talk of the Autobots. Everyone from the street performers during their rests to the grocery store clerks were talking about the strange robots. More and more people wanted to know about them, wanted photos of them wanted paintings and it was driving me nuts. I did commissions to pay rent but I hated it. Painting is something I had stumbled into years ago when I had been in New York. I wasn't tagged by the council yet.

I was being paid to be some guy's model, damn can't even remember his name. Yet the pay was good and all I had to do was hold a pose for an hour or so. Well he was prone to fits of rage and in one of them he threw the canvas my way. By the time I noticed it was when the paint side slacked me in the face. Well I broke the guy's nose.

So while he was passed out cold I prowled around his place looking for anything to take as compensation. I mean come on I had to dye my hair, again. Well he had nothing so I took his brushes; maybe that's why mine were stolen. Karma biting me in the ass. Strangely on my way out I turned back to a blank canvas leaning against the wall. It seemed to call to me and I went to town without a second thought. After some time the painting was done and I stalked out of the apartment with a cooler head. Painting always calmed me down but fuck did I ever hate taking orders from people.

Thinking about orders I needed to report in on the lack of evidence or a trail or anything to do with one of us being here. I hated doing this; tracking down new blood just to hand them to the Council. It made me feel dirty.

"Hey lady, you want somethin'?" A gruff voice broke through my thoughts and I was pulled back to the reality of the world. I looked up at a bald man. His pudgy face was twisted in annoyance behind the sheet of bullet proof glass. I scrubbed my face with my hand before glancing around. How in hell did I get to the docks that fast?

"Ah yeah I need a ferry ticket." I said pulling several crumpled bills from my pocket.

"Same day return?"

"Yeah." He typed lazily on the computer to his left and a blue ticket popped up on in front of him. Paying the grumpy man I took my ticket and went past him placing it in my pocket. The ferry was a really old boat that when even the lightest of person stepped on the wood would creek and moan from the weight. Its paint was a faded red and white paint that was peeling in places.

The ferry was pretty much empty as I stepped up to find a seat. There was a man and woman dressed in some strange clothing holding their son up to see over the railing. An older woman sat just in sight near the bow of the ferry. The gray haired captain gave me a smile and a nod as I passed. I returned the gesture. I settled down on one of the rail seats, where I could see the loading area and tucked my bag next to my hip. The boat bobbed in the water stationary for a few more minutes than the captain walked down the loading plank and off the ship.

He spoke to the man in the ticket booth for a moment that came back up closing the gate of the ferry and walked by me. As he passed I spotted another passenger across from me. What the hell? When did he get here? A ping of fear shot though me. Clearly it was a man but his face was hidden by a wide brimmed hat. I leaned back against the railing and glanced over the side as we cast off.

I could feel eyes watching me. It had to be the man; he wouldn't let me see his face. He had to be the one watching me. Looking back over at him I flinched as he adjusted the way he sat. Long legs stretched out in front of him as he placed his hands in his pockets. Ok so he was tall and looked to be built like a brick house. The only beings that would be looking for me like that were the Enforcers, the Council's guard dogs.

Enforcers were tall, very tall and didn't just look built like a brick house they were. They were stronger physically than anyone else I knew and they had the speed on their advantage too. Yet their faults were number; they didn't corner well or jump. They weren't all that smart either; which was great because none of these would help me on a small boat. One sure way to know it was one was to see his face. Their faces were scarred from training and they wore them as a badge of honor. Sure they would keep them hidden from humans but me? Enforcers normally were sent to drag you back to the Council.

We were nearly half way to the island when the man stood. I tensed as he stepped towards me. With each lumbering step he came closer and I started to focus. If he attacked I could at least use him as a spring board launching myself into the water. I wonder; can Enforcers swim? The man grunted as he dropped in the spot next to me. I could feel my focused power licking at my fingertips waiting to be released.

"Can I help you?" I tried to sound calm but my voice shook slightly.

"Yeah…um…" He paused making a sound. Did he just make a gagging noise? I tipped my head. "Do you…" He gagged again. Gods he's going to puke on me! Leaning away I searched my pockets I know I had some thing. My hand brushed across a bag and I produced a bag with several peppermint sticks.

Sticking one in my mouth I held one out for him. He nodded and took it. Sure it wasn't the best cure for sea sickness but it helped me. I suffered from it now and again but the worst thing was flying. I was the person locked in the bathroom for the whole flight losing my guts.

Tipping forward I looked at his face and flicked my right hand releasing my power from it. He was normal well at not sure about normal but he was human. I rose to my feet and walked to the front of the little boat passing the strangely dressed family. I pressed my back into my bag as it rested against the wall. Closing my eyes I took several breaths relaxing the tension in my system. I was calm for a second when dread washed over me.

I tried to move too late. A sleek arm was shoved under my chin pressing on my throat holding me in place. Opening my eyes I looked down at the old woman I had spotted before. Her image waved and began to fade.

"Fu…ck!" I snarled as the image began to clear.

The old woman that once stood before me straightened up towering over me by nearly a half foot. Damn I should have known it was her. They always sent her. Black hair done in a longer style pixie cut hid those black eyes that would be forever burned into my soul. A tongue slipped between her plump red lips and she licked my cheek.

"Hello Angela." Cold and daggers that's all that ever came out of her mouth.

I grunted. "Nadia."

Nadia had once been my partner. We worked hundreds of cases together. This twisted mind that stood before for me was my doing. It was my fault for not getting her out in time. Guilt flooded my systems removing the dread of my own demise. My eyes dropped to the ground. "I'm sorry Dia."

There was a long silent pause between us, then her arm moved. I dropped to the deck. It was wet and cold but I couldn't move. Guilt and shame held me to the spot. "You would let me kill you, wouldn't you?"

It would never make up for what I did. Still I nodded. There was a disgusted sigh and a hand in my face. Glancing up I locked eyes with empty black voids but there was something there. Nadia pulled me to my feet and jerked her hand away.

"Don't be a coward." Her voice was sharp as she snapped at me. She was ashamed of me. I know that but I could never raise a hand to her not after everything we went through and what I couldn't save her from. "I have an adjustment to your assignment." She said propping herself against the railing wrapping her arms into the metal.

Nadia's looks hadn't changed. While the rest of us tweaked our appearance so not to be noticed she refused too. She was built sleek and slim that was to deceive others of how strong she really was; which would be proved by the bruise I was going to have. I rubbed my neck and leaned next to her. Her flawless skin was nearly golden in the light. I glanced at my arm splatted with freckles. I looked out into the water suddenly feeling inferior.

"Adjustment?"

"More like an addition." She pulled an envelope out of her jeans and held out the crumpled item.

Inside I looked at five crisps one hundred dollar bills and a small vile of energy. "What the hell?" I snapped looking up at her. Nadia never flinched or looked at me.

"They saw your stunt, saving that little human." I was screwed. "They thought you might need a new one." They wanted to keep my mind fogged.

"Don't touch the stuff anymore." I held it out to her. "Take it back."

Nadia looked at me for a second. My hand was twitching to keep the vile. A half smile crossed her lips. "Wish I could but can't, it's a sample of the new stuff. They made it more potent. Less needed more of the charge. I will inform them that you're clean now."

"So this adjustment?" I said slipping the vile in my pocket.

"You are to keep an eye on the Autobots."

"An eye on them?" I tweaked a brow upwards. "As in infiltration? I'm awful at that shit. They should just send in Kali or Nile. They make friends fast, enough."

"NO!" Nadia snapped reminding me she wasn't my friend anymore. "You are just to observe them. You don't need to get involved with them; you don't need to help that kid at all." She unwrapped herself from the railing to stand over me. "You don't even need to speak to them. Just observe." I swallowed hard holding back a shiver at the cold look she gave me. They were viscous almost daring me to challenge her. "Watch them nothing more."

The boat jerked to a stop and swayed in the water. I looked away first. "Fine." I half growled. "I needed to get some paintings of the bots anyways." Walking away from Nadia I made my way past the other passengers and down the gangplank. As I stepped onto the dock I adjusted my bag and looked back to see she had followed me. The captain rose the plank back up after a minute and started back across the lake.

Nadia was leaning over the railing watching me. She was ripping something. Something blue. My hand dropped to my pocket. I checked my other, just as empty as the first. That was my ticket. Well it had been now it's confetti.

"Gods be damned." I snarled and trudged off into the forest.

_**A/N: **__Hi guys I will be adding the next chapter by Wednesday morning. Thanks Guys._


	4. Chapter 4

What We Never Knew Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__HI! So thanks for the reviews and I hope everyone saw the edited version of chapter 3 if not well ya might want to go back and read it thanks again for the support of my weird story. So Everyone__** Good Reading!**_

* * *

I had spent the first few hours on the first day painting assuming that I could convince the captain when the boat came back to let me board. It came back for the mid-day trip and I couldn't talk the captain into letting me back on without a ticket. So sleeping on the island was my only choice. When morning came I decided to see if there were any other access points to the island. Sometime in my search an open field called to me and I laid down drifting off to sleep.

I really don't really recall how long I had been laying here. My bag had become my pillow as I rested in the slowly darkening field. Nadia had left me with no way to get back. It was her punishment for not fighting back. My stomach growled. Rolling over I curled in on myself trying to ignore the sound. The sun was starting to set again and I was just tired.

The sounds around me had finally settled into the quite songs of twilight except there was what sounded like heavy; very heavy footsteps. Was that metal clicking, I heard? I opened my eyes in time to see a large green foot coming through the brush to land on me. A scream erupts from my throat and I try to scramble up. Suddenly I was off the ground and encased in metal. There was a sensation of rolling and it stopped I lay on my back in the dark.

"Bulkhead be careful." A cool voice scolded as light was reintroduced to my world. I looked up to see the face the Autobot Prowl. His visor was set in annoyance as a deep almost childlike voice said "Sorry."

Leaning up I peer over his hand and notice the green giant of the Autobots lifting his foot. My bag toppled to the ground; easel smashed and the fabric stained with what I knew was exploded paint tubes. "Oh come on!" I shouted before thinking.

"Angela Benet?"

I jerked my head up looking at the Autobot. "I swear you guys are bad luck for my art." I said standing up in his palm. With my better view I could guess what had happened; Prowl had saved my life by leaping in front of his green friend and rolled across the ground. The black and gold bot was still kneeling close to the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked bringing his face closer to me.

"Yes I'm good." I said turning back to him. "Thank you Prowl."

"You know each other?"

We both looked at the green Autobot and Prowl answered first. "Yes she's the one that saved Sari from Sumdac tower."

"Really?" The bot seemed excited. "Sari talks about you."

I stiffened the girl had only met me for a few minutes. What could she have to say about me? "Does she now?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yeah about your eyes glowing." His eyes widened.

I smiled. "That was a trick of the light." I point to my one eye. "I wear contacts that reflect the light better than my natural eyes." It was an old excuse but it was a good one. It only really worked when the person or bot in this case that hadn't directly seen it. Sari wouldn't believe it because she had seen my eyes glow that it wasn't just a reflection.

Bulkhead nods with a grin. "That makes sense."

"I'm Angela Benet by the way." I said with an inviting smile.

"Oh yeah I'm Bulkhead." He held out one finger towards me and I shook it.

"So what are you doing out here?" Prowl asked.

"I was working on some art." I said pointing down at the smashed mess. "What about you two?"

It was almost an instant change. They had grown quiet and Bulkhead looked almost guilty and Prowl looked away from me. Okay something is up. "What did you do?"

"It's not bad." Bulkhead said low. Prowl still hadn't let me down and had his fingers half curled making sure I didn't fall. I leaned against one of them watching the green behemoth. "I mean not really." Gods, he sounded like a kid that caught by his mother. Um did I just refer to myself as a mother?

"Bulkhead…" I said softly trying to encourage him to talk. He moved one foot back and forth ruffing up some of the ground. I glanced back at Prowl to see him slightly shaking his head no. Sighing I looked up at the bot. "You don't need to tell me."

He looked up a questioning look across his face. "Really?"

"I won't pry." At least not yet. I grinned and he matched it. "Well could you guys give me a ride to the main land?"

This must have caught Prowl's attention because he turned his hand so I was looking at him. Being in his hand made me feel small but there was something else. Something I couldn't put my finger on. "Of course we will but why?"

"Well the ferry never came back yesterday and I haven't seen it today." Easy, simple no one had to know that I got jumped by my ex-best friend and she jacked my ticket then turned it into confetti. Prowl looked at me in what seemed to be a suspicious way. It was really hard to tell with that visor of his. It couldn't tell if we were having a staring contest or if he was looking some other way.

"Prowl it's getting late. Optimus will wonder where we are." Bulkhead said picking up my bag.

"Of course, let's go." Prowl said standing up. He still hadn't set me down on the ground and really it wasn't a problem. As we reached the shore he set me down and they transformed and I rode with Bulkhead back to Detroit. It was a slightly strange feeling knowing that the vehicle around you was alive. In the passenger seat I lightly pressed my hand down on the seat. It felt like real materials used in earth cars.

Most of the ride I was distracted by the scenery. There were a lot more fish and plants than I thought there were in the lake. Bulkhead at one point laughed at me said I was acting like Sari bouncing around looking. I could only laugh and say it has to do with being an artist. He apologized again about nearly stepping on me and crushing my art. When we reached Detroit I hopped out with my stained bag and Bulkhead said goodbye. Watching him drive off it looked back at Prowl.

"Aren't you going?" I asked hiking my bag onto my shoulder balancing it out.

"Do you have a way home?"

It's weird talking to an empty motorcycle. "I have two feet."

"Let me take you back. It's very late and dangerous for a young woman."

I had to stifle a laugh. I think I was more dangerous that the streets of Detroit. "Well thank you Prowl but you're wet and I don't have a helmet."

There was a shifting sound and his seat popped open. A black and gold helmet shot into the air. He transformed and dropped to all fours and shook like a cat getting the water off. I would have said dog but with that lithe frame it has to be cat. Standing up Prowl caught the helmet and knelt down presenting it to me.

"Well how can I say no after a show like that?" I grinned and his mouth twitched slightly as he transformed back. I pulled on the helmet and looked at Prowl. Glad that it was a full helmet as the idea of having to straddle the motorcycle made me blush.

"Are you alright, Angela?" His voice echoed through my head and I jumped. "Sorry the helmet has a communications device in it."

"Yes. Yes , I'm fine." I answered seating myself upon his vehicle form. "Do you want me to hold the back of the seat or the handle bars?"

The motorcycle rumbled beneath me before the answer rung in my ears. "The handle bars will be sufficient." The moment I wrapped my hand around them Prowl took off. "Where do you reside?"

"In Old Detroit."

"In the ruins?"

"Hey the buildings aren't that old and some are still standing."

"Of course but Sari said her father is trying to demolish that whole section."

I sigh. "Yep." I twisted my head looking at the passing buildings. More and more were barely standing. "They will tear down our homes to make way for progress and then most of my comrades will either move on to a new city or…" I shook my head. "I don't want to think about it." So to change the topic. "I hear you Autobots have been making the news a lot. Something about a crazy jet?"

"Crazy jet?" There was a pause then; "Oh you mean Starscream. Yes, he is a Decepticon."

"What's a Decepticon?"

"A long time ago…" _In a galaxy far far away._ I added in my head. "Autobots and Decepticons were at war but the Cons went underground until recently when Megatron, their leader showed up after the Allspark. We found it and in our battle to protect it Megatron was destroyed. We crashed here on your planet in stasis. And it turns out Starscream the second in command had followed us to your planet. Does that clear some things up?"

I nodded. "I do have a question."

"And that would be?"

"What does stasis mean, and what is an Allspark?"

"That's two." Why can I see him smirking with that tone? "Stasis is an emergency lock down system where we go into a long period of recharge." I tipped my head at the explanation but summed up it was the equivalent of a forced coma. "As for the Allspark that is little more complicated."

I spotted the tree inform of my apartment building. "Hey my stop is up here." I said pointing towards the tree. Prowl slowed to a stop and I slid off the seat. Did I just feel him shiver? He transformed in to his bi-pedal mode and I could only watch in awe. Man I could watch that forever.

"This's your place of residence?" He questioned as I pulled off the helmet. Looking up I could clearly see he was studying the old building.

"Sure it leans to one side, the floor boards creak, the roof leaks and…" I looked up at the building. "Damn it is a pile isn't it." I said with a laugh leaning against his leg. I felt him tense under my touch. Glancing it was clear his whole body was ridge. Leaning away I held up the helmet.

Prowl looked down and shook his head. "You should keep it." He said pushing it back towards me.

"So this means I get to see you again." I asked grinning. He nodded before transforming. "Would you be willing to pose for me?"

"Pose?" The front wheel turned towards me in a question.

"Yeah…" Why did I suddenly feel embarrassed? "I have a lot of people requesting Autobot paintings and stuff so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind posing for a few." I said without stuttering like an idiot. He tipped his head slightly to one side. There was silence for a moment and I turned back towards the house. "You don't have too…"

"Optimus has agreed to allow you to paint all the Autobots at our base."

I looked back in time to see his lights flash and Prowl took off in a wheelie. He was a show off. Perfect I made friends with a show off. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand and went inside. Stopping at my door I looked down at the small box of things. Kali was going to haunt me forever if I don't report her. My little apartment was dark and I tossed my bag to the side after fishing out the envelope. Somehow the cursed vile of energy was still in one piece. I secured it in my drawer and walked towards my room.

Leaving the helmet on my desk I flopped down face first on my bed I sighed. The world continued to move as I laid there reviewing the past few days. Nadia was going to be the death of me and the Autobots were an interesting distraction. Which brought me back to something that was bothering me. Why did the Council want to know about the Autobots?

Flipping over I scrubbed my face with my hands. They didn't just want to know they wanted observations and close knowledge. Were they planning on attacking the Autobots or trying to recruit them? There was always the threat of attack from the Splicers but nothing that couldn't be handled. Maybe new tech? The glow from my clock caught my attention and I couldn't stop the sigh that escaped that time. It was nearly one in the morning. I put trying to figure them out to the side and crawled under my covers with my last thought of the night.

This was going to be a pain in the ass.

* * *

**A/N: **_So I lied it wasn't Wednesday morning. Sorry about that guys hope you enjoyed. There should be more Autobot time now that everything is set. Also I want to thank everyone who has reviewed I just haven't been up to snuff with this stuff this time around. __**GOOD READING!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__HI again guys so I have decided that I will most likely be updating every other week and on the off week should be a new chapter for __**Better World**__. This is the plan I make no guarantees on it! If it fails there is always a backup plan… I think. Well everyone__** Good Reading!**_

* * *

It was the third day after my encounter with the two Autobots that I heard it, an annoying beeping sound. I had been buried in my bed basically drooling on my pillow from the deep sleep I was getting when a beeping cut through my dreams. Waking up I growled and looked around the room. My alarm was already in pieces across the floor. I didn't have a phone, cell or other wise and like hell would I allow a doorbell to my apartment.

I snarled loud. The beeping kept going which meant the electronic device wasn't intimated by my snarl. I sighed flopping my face back in the pillow thinking over the fact that I just tried to scare something inanimate. Gods, I need some more friends or fewer enemies either way would be good. The beeping kept up and I hulled myself into a sitting position. So I had eliminated anything that could make that cursed sound in the bedroom. If my bathroom was beeping I wasn't going anywhere near it.

I decided to make a search of the other room. I pulled my blanket around me and staggered into the other room. Rubbing my face and tilting my head I listened. My blurred vision locked on the helmet that Prowl had left me. I picked up the thing and shook it. I could feel the sound coming from it. "How do I make it stop!?" I whined to no one. Yeah this was not one of my better mornings.

Putting it down I glared at it and sighed. "Think you idiot." I mumbled to myself closing my eyes and pinching the brim of my nose. The image of Prowl tilting his head to one side came to mind. Dropping my blanket I put on the helmet and tipped my head to the left slightly. The sound stopped.

"Oh thank the Gods!" I nearly shouted.

"_What?"_ came a voice though the helmet.

"Nothing, morning Prowl." I said wondering if I could lift the visor on this thing. I began messing with it.

"_Angela, I was wondering if today would be a suitable day for you to meet the other Autobots."_

I let out a soft sigh. I will admit that is voice is rather nice to listen too. "Sure. Meeting the bots sounds fun but after would you do a pose for me to sketch?" I asked still fighting with the visor when my fingers passed over something that felt like a latch. I found the same thing on the other side.

"_That would be enjoyable."_

The clicking the latches at the same time the visor popped open. "Fucking sweet!" I cheered and threw my hands in the air in victory. There was almost like a stuttering over the line.

"_If I knew you would be this excited I would have contacted you sooner."_

"Wait, what?" I asked having not been paying attention.

"_I'll be there in a half hour."_

The line went dead. "Wait, what?" I asked standing like an idiot with my mouth open. "Fuck!" I snapped popping off the helmet and tossing it to the couch before turning. I forgot about the blanket at my feet and proceed to kiss the floor. Laying there I tipped my head up looking at the wall across from me. Yeah, not one of my better mornings.

By the time I got a shower and searched the apartment for some clean clothes I only had five minutes left. So I was running around my place with the curtain up on my one window in jeans and a bra trying to find my sketching pencils. I hadn't seen them in a few months. I paused by the refrigerator and opened it looking at the vast openness of it. I sigh and grabbed the only thing in there. The last can of RC cola.

Popping it open I drank half the can and set it down shooting off with an idea where my pencils were. Basically diving under the bed I found my sketch pad and several pencils taped too it. I may not know where stuff is half the time but at least it's all lost together. A beeping pierced the air and I lifted my head right into the bottom of the bed.

"Damn it!" I snarled and rubbed my head sliding out from under the bed. I grabbed the helmet and pulled it on tipping my head. "Yo."

"_I'm outside." _It was Prowl's smooth voice filling the helmet that made me grin slightly.

"Got ya Prowler. I'll be out in a sec." I said stuffing the things in my new tie-dyed bag, compliments of Bulkhead before heading out the door. I jogged out to see a police motorcycle with a cop sitting on it. Stopping I backed up slowly. Shit I hate cops. The man turned his head and waved for a second then stopped.

"Angela…" How in hell did he know my name? "…is that normal attire?"

Wait a second. I know that warming voice. "Prowl?" I asked stepping forward carefully. He nodded. I smiled stepping closer. "Wow. You really scared me. I thought you were a cop. I mean a real one." I said reaching out to touch his shoulder. My hand rested on sun warmed black leather. "How…" Wait what did he saw about my clothes? Glancing down I nearly screamed and slammed the backpack to my front. "I'll be back in a second." I chirped before dashing back inside for a shirt. Not one of my better mornings.

As I came back out in a black tank-top I was fitting my backpack on and stopped. Instead of a cop there sat a man with a black and gold full helmet like mine in dark jeans and black t-shirt. He had a pair of dog tags hanging around his neck. His hands covered in black gloves with gold studs raised to the helmet. He pressed the area where the switches on the helmet were and electric blue eyes watched me as I stepped closer.

"Is this more presentable?" Prowl asked. I nodded as I looked over his tight shirt at the tones lean muscles. Thank the gods for full helmets. Hey I may not get emotionally attached but I still could see when someone looked good. I double checked my bag and tilted my head as Prowl adjusted the way he sat sliding forward slightly.

Sitting behind him I twisted my arms behind me to hold onto the back of the seat. He glanced over his shoulder before flicking his visor down. We took off into the warm autumn sun. I wondered if Prowl could fell this, the same way I did; the wind biting at my bear arms and nipping lightly at my exposed neck.

We cut through the streets of Detroit with a speed that reminded me of the street races of years ago. Gods I missed those nights, the rush, the burn it left in your system. Skidding out onto the pavement and the road rash was worth it. Prowl slowed as we came near the over pass and cruised into the front of a large warehouse. He stopped and I heard his black boots hit the ground.

Sliding to the ground I pulled the helmet off and ruffled my hair. The man disappeared and he transformed looking down at me. "How did you do that?" I asked shifting the helmet from arm to arm.

"Do what exactly?" He asked walking towards the warehouse. I had to almost jog to keep up with his strides.

"That guy. You know first the cop then the…" I paused stumbling over my words not exactly wanting to say the hot biker dude. "…well the other guy."

"Ah those are holoforms."

"Holoforms?"

"A form of projections."

"Projections?" He nodded. "But the leather was warm and I know I heard your boots hit the ground outside." I questioned pointing back towards the entrance over my shoulder.

"Well they are mostly solid when connected with my alt form." He explained slowing down at the back of a couch. I pulled my bag off to hang in my hand by a strap. "Otherwise the form is just light manipulation."

"So you go intangible when not in direct contact with your alt. form."

"Correct. You might want to prepare yourself." Prowl said taking a step away from me.

I twisted my neck up to look at the Autobot. "What are you…" I was suddenly tackled around the mid-section. I let out an undignified squawk and fell back. My helmet and bag went flying behind me as I smacked the cool concrete.

"I can't believe you're here!" Oh I know that voice. "I mean I never thought I would see you again. Detroit is huge and Prowl says you live in the ruins!"

I slapped a hand over the rattling red head's mouth only bringing her rambling to a muffled sound. "Hey, they aren't that bad." I said sitting up. She kept talking so I lifted my hand slightly thinking she need to breath. I was wrong.

"…and then you can hang out with me and Bee. We can play games while…" I covered her mouth again looking up at Prowl for help. Did the corners of his mouth just twitch?

"Sari, please get off our guest." That voice was new. It sounded exhausted and a little annoyed. I peered around her pigtails and saw the other bots from before. Now which one just spoke?

The weight on my torso was gone in a moment as red and blue bot knelt down. He offered his hand to me and I rested mine on it. Gently he pulled me to my feet then he stood back up. Wow, he was a lot taller than Prowl.

"Um thanks…" I started hoping he would get the hint.

"I'm Optimus Prime."

"Well thanks for the hand up Optimus Prime." I said unsure if I should bow or not because this felt like meeting someone important.

"This is the rest of my crew." He said side stepping with a wave of his hand. "You already know Prowl and Bulkhead. Ratchet is our medic…"He motioned his hand over to the red and white ambulance bot that seemed to be grumbling under his breath at me. "…and then there is Bumblebee." He added pointing to a little yellow bot with black stripes that was smaller than the rest of them. Bumblebee waved at me and I suddenly had a fear he would tackle me like Sari did.

"Hello I'm Angela Benet." I said resisting the urge to bow my head.

"Yes Prowl has informed us that you rescued Sari from the building on the night when we awoke from stasis." I nodded. "Also that you wish to paint us."

"Well yeah if I could. Business has been slow with everyone wanting paintings of the heroes of Detroit." I went to adjust my bag and realized only then that it was gone. "Fuck, where did it go?" I snarled without thinking.

There was a sharp intake of breath. I froze. Piss did I just swear in front of aliens and an eight year old girl. Glancing over my shoulder I say Sari slightly stiff but the others looked fine. At least they didn't know what I meant.

"Sari…"

"I can't believe you just swore!" I dropped my head with a groan as she pointed her finger at me.

"What is does…"

"Don't repeat that word!" I snapped cutting Bulkhead off. I really don't want to be the one to teach the Autobots about swearing. There was a rough chuckle and turning towards the sound I saw a small smile slip off Ratchet's face.

"Don't worry, kid. They've heard worse." The medic said in a rough voice before uncrossing his arms and walking out of the room.

I watched him leave with a sudden spike of interest. "Sorry Optimus Prime about that." I said looking back at the leader. This day is just getting worse.

"Don't worry about it. Just try not to let it happen again. And you can just call me Optimus." He said extending his hand.

"I'll try and will Prime suffice?" I said shaking hands with him, well shaking his finger. The tall bot nodded then headed off.

"So…" I turned my attention back to Sari as she spoke.

An hour later Prowl and I were able to leave the warehouse with the agreement that I would hang out with Sari, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead tomorrow. I have no idea how we got to that point. Let alone me agreeing to it. I think Sari has mind powers. It's freaky.

We went to the park and he transformed looking around. It was a little after lunch so there weren't as many people as normal. I watched him taking in the scenery. He seemed to study the natural things around him.

"So Prowl do you like our world?" I asked digging into my bag.

"I find it fascinating." He said resting a palm on a tree. "Why are the leaves a different colors?"

"Different colors?" I asked looking up removing my sketch book and pencils. The leaves were shades of yellow, orange and red. "Oh well it's autumn. The trees lose their leaves before winter where they go into a hibernative state."

"Hibernative state?" He asked looking back at me. I stood and walked towards him. My hand rested next to his and a smile slipped across my face.

"Yeah I guess it would be like your stasis lock. It happens every year like clockwork." There was silence between us for a moment and then I felt his optics on me. I cleared my throat and pulled away. "So if you wanna find a comfortable way to sit I'll start sketching." I turned back to see Prowl sitting in a mediation form under the tree. I sat down across from him. "Wow nice form." I said flipping open the book and started sketching.

Over the next hour I kept looking up and down sketching Prowl in his position. He didn't seem to move at all. Several times I had to pop my neck or stretch my legs. I finished putting the last few details on it and stood up. "Hey Prowl you can move."

He didn't move.

"Prowl?" I asked reaching out. My hand passed right through him. "Holoform." I decided looking around. I caught sight of a gold and black foot hanging from the tree above. I put my book down and judged the distance. I closed my eyes and focused my energy. Leaping up I caught the bottom branch and pulled myself up to see Prowl leaning against the tree with several birds perched on him.

His head moved slightly towards me without disturbing the animals. He looked calm and relaxed. I stretched my legs out along the branch and rested my back against the tree. I guess this wasn't that bad of a day.

* * *

_**A/N: **__So how did everyone like it? So can we aim for __**three reviews**__ before the next update is due? Thanks for the support everyone and __**Good Reading!**_


End file.
